Fight The Dead, Fear The Living
by Twdfanssss
Summary: Carl x OC Alex has been Carls best friend all her life, could they be more then friends read to find out! :)
1. Nightmare's

My co-owner for my Instagram account and I rewrote chapter one together, ope you guys like it she helped me with editing it. :) Please review for another chapter.

Alex's POV:

I woke up to my little runt brother jumping on my bed. Today is my birthday. I am 12 years old. Exciting, isn't it? Even though I was excited I really just wanted to sleep. "Five more minutes..." I pulled my covers over my eyes and then the little runt made me fall off my bed and I screamed. Jack, my older brother came rushing in. "What the heck just happened here?" He asked with my little brother laughing like a evil mad child. He ran out of my room. Jack smiled. "Get dressed birthday girl. Mom is cooking a awesome breakfast for you and if you don't hurry up and get downstairs, you won't get a crumb!"

I got dressed into jeans and into a t-shirt. I went downstairs and Jack wasn't lying; mom did cook a awesome breakfast! Everyone wished me a happy birthday and I couldn't help but smile. Dad kissed my forehead and he went to see his partner in the hospital. They were best friends.

"Breaking News. There is a horrible sickness around that seems to make people...canibals? Well stay indoors and don't go anywhere." The weird subject caught my attention and I watched as te screen just fuzzed and I wasn't sure but I thought I heard screaming. And then I saw red...and then it went out. I turned the TV off. I was relieved to see Carl come in. He's my best friend. Our fathers work together and unfortunately it is his father in the hospital.

"Did you hear about that crap on the news?" He asked. His mother stood by him. "Yes we did. My family is upstairs packing right now. "Carl, go with Alex and help everyone, alright?" His mom asked. Carl nodded. My mom came down. "Oh hello, Lori. This is crazy, isn't it?" She laughed. Then we heard a groan. It wasn't even a groan...it wasn't even a living sound. I just ignored it but then something came behind my mom. It wasn't even human. It had evil gray greenish eyes, the color of its skin was just like its eyes, it was so bloody. Even bullet holes were in it and it just creeped behind mom and it bit into her neck. It was terrible. I just watched then screamed. "NO MOM!" I tried to run to my mom and Carl pulled me back. Lori grabbed the knife and put and stabbed the thing in the head. It seemed to be fragile. It couldn't be human...it just couldn't be..."

Carl's POV:

I woke up to Alex screaming. "A nightmare..." I thought. I went over to her and woke her up. "Alex, it's okay. Wake up!" She woke up. She hugged me so right I could feel her heartbeat. It was beating so fast. She was crying. "Alex, it's okay." She looked at me. Her eyes were red from her tears. "Mom...walker...red." I didn't know what to say. "It's okay, it was just a dream." She yelled. "No it wasn't! It was real! I know it was!"


	2. Reunion's

Alex's POV

"Rick?" We all were stunned to see him. Carl just stared. His dad wasn't dead after all! They all rejoiced in each others arms. My father just stared. Lori and Carl were in tears. The Grimes' were all a perfect one happy family again!

We all sat by the fire. My brother and I sat together, Andrea and her sister, Amy, sat next to each other, Dale was sitting all comfy with himself, Carl, Lori, and Rick were all snuggled up together. Dad was sitting me and my big brother. Sophia and Carol were next to each other. Glenn and T-Dog were just chilling. I know what you`re thinking. Where is Merle? Well they lost him and it is possible for him to be dead. Daryl isn`t going to be too happy when he comes back, which is tomorrow. Merle is just a roughty, criticizing, mean guy anyway. So we all were actually a little happier.

Dad stood up. "I`m going to bed." And without question, he went to the tent. Jake got up also. "I am too, okay?" He hugged me and went to the tent with dad. I looked into the fire wondering what the world has come to. Nobody doesn't even know what caused this curse. I think it's all stupid. Even a shower is dear to us. We haven't eaten in days so part of us can't wait until, Daryl gets back. I hardly know Daryl. He doesn't like to get close to people. I believe that everyone has love though. Behind all the darkness and hate, somewhere, there is love.

Daryl's POV:

Sometimes I wonder if Merle and I should even bother sticking around. We risk our lives for people who aren't even worth a crap. They are all crying thst they lost someone. They should be happy that they are at least alive. Everyone here lost someone. Even Merle and I did. You don't hear us crying. And here I am going out and hunting for these fools. They're lucky that I never shot one of them yet. They are all so emotional and don't do anything but cry and that's why so many are dead. I have been hunting a deer for miles all just so they can feed their faces.

Step after step. It never ends. I can't wait to get back with Merle. Nobody knows about my sister...because well...she probably doesn't even exsist. The best thing to do is just say she never did.

I heard a walker ahead of me. It didn't see me but it saw my deer and started going after it. It was a long way ahead of me so I started running after it. Then I heard a scream. It was a girl's scream. It came from the opposite direction I was heading. I didn't know what to do. The group is probably hungry but that girl is probably in bad trouble. I looked at the deer and started making my way towards the screams. "I'm coming! Stay put!" I screamed so she wouldn't run. Hopefully she wasn't bit. If she was, it probably would've been a louder scream. I ran as fast as I could and lone behold there was a walker. I shot it with the cross bow and saw the girl. She had her back to me. "Don't move!" I demanded. She put her hands up. "If you make one move, I will shoot you faster than the speed of sound!" She laughed. "You wouldn't really wanna hurt a girl...would you?"

"Turn around now!" The voice...I heard it before...I think. The girl slowly moved her feet then quickly reached at her belt and grabbed a gun. She aimed it at me. Then she just paused...we both did. "Daryl, you're alive?"...

Please review and let us know what you think, next chapter will be longer. There is two writers of this story Meadow and I she is my co owner of my instagram account. :)


End file.
